The Male Ninja's Nightmare
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: The Male Ninja discover something on the internet that disturbs them a lot. Warning: may upset Ninjago yaoi fans.


**Hello! I wrote this on my iPod since I didn't have my laptop with me. It was the least I can do besides watching TV when I wasn't at Disney World.**

**Anywho, this is how the Ninja boys react to the main Ninjago yaoi pairings. This will be in another universe. In this universe, my OCs and I are not included, Dareth is an official Ninja, and the boys have access to the internet.**

**Warning: This may offend Ninjago yaoi fans. If you're a Ninjago yaoi fan, I suggest you stop reading this. If you read this and you're offended by it, don't bother flaming because I warned you that this would be offensive. I know what I said at the top of my profile, but if you don't want me flaming yaoi, then I don't want you flaming my story, which is against yaoi.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys, you're not gonna believe this!" Lloyd shouts as he runs in the living room where the other Ninja, including Dareth, are just lounging around. They all turn to him with tired looks.

"Let me guess...there's a new species of an imaginary animal that's just a figment of your imagination?" Jay says.

Lloyd rolls his eyes. "No, I found something cool on the internet! You have to check it out! Come on!" He runs out of the room and into his bedroom.

"Well wait for us at least!" Dareth shouts, slightly annoyed.

The Ninja stand up, run to Lloyd's room and look at his computer. Lloyd, sitting in the chair in front of the computer, turns around and smiles.

"So, there's this thing on the internet where you can write stories about all kinds of TV shows and cartoons. They call it...fanfiction."

The Ninja look at each other in interest, then turn back to Lloyd.

"Is there fanfiction about us?" Cole asks curiously.

"Yep," Lloyd replies. "We have fans that write fanfiction about Ninjago, which is basically us. You wanna check them out?"

The Ninja nod their heads. Lloyd types a few keys and a lot of search results for Ninjago fanfics pop up on the screen. There are different kinds of genres for the stories, including adventure, humor, family...and romance.

When Lloyd sees there's a genre for romance, he filters the results so there's only results for Ninjago romance stories. As he scrolls down he sees stories that have to do with the basic canon pairings, Jaya(Jay and Nya) and Garmisako(Lord Garmadon and Misako). Lloyd is a bit disturbed by that pairing, but ignores it and continues scrolling down. As he scrolls down, he finds some stories that contains the initials O.C.

"Wait...O.C.? What does that stand for?" Kai asks questionably.

"Well Kai, there are fans here that create their own characters to a TV show they like. Those characters are their original character, or fan character," Zane explains.

"Fan character?" Jay asks. "How do you know this stuff Zane?"

"Let's just say I discovered something called 'fanart', which can be art that has something to do with TV shows and cartoons," Zane replies.

"So basically, in these search results, we're paired with our fans' fan characters?" Cole asks Lloyd.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lloyd replies.

"Ha! I must be very handsome to some of my fans," Dareth boasts, getting in an I'm-oh-so-fabulous pose.

"Shut up. You barely have fans," Kai says.

"Keep scrolling Lloyd. I want to see what else our fans write about," Cole says.

Lloyd nods his head and continues scrolling. Suddenly a word in a fanfic summary catches his eye: LavaShipping.

"LavaShipping? What is that?" he asks no one in particular.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Click on the story, maybe it will tell us what it means," Cole replies.

Lloyd clicks the story and the Ninja scan through the text. As they read, their faces go from shock to horror.

"So...LavaShipping is...me and Cole together?" Kai asks with a horrified look.

"But...I don't like you like that! I mean, we're brothers!" Cole shouts.

"Exactly! I mean, how am I more dominant than you? You're way stronger than I am."

"Yeah, and I'm not feminine!"

The Ninja shout in agreement.

"Okay, let's view this author's profile, see what she thinks about us," Lloyd says. He clicks on the author's username and her profile pops up. He scans through it and discovers that the author is a fan of TechnoShipping or Zane and Jay. Lloyd types in TechnoShipping in the search bar and clicks the Go button. A lot of results pop up and most of them have to do with Zane and Jay being a couple. Jay forms a huge shocking look on his face while Zane frowns.

"This is ridiculous! Zane is just my brother and I have Nya!" Jay shouts.

"I agree with you. If our fans know you like Nya, why would they ship us together?" Zane says.

"This is not making any sense," Kai says, frustrated and confused.

The Ninja shake their head in disagreement. Lloyd goes through the author's description again to discover the word ForgivenShipping, Lloyd and Brad. He looks that up and a lot of results show that too.

"What?! I don't like Brad that way!" Lloyd shouts in horror. The other Ninja have sick looks on their faces.

Next on the list is Self-CenteredShipping, Lord Garmadon and Dareth. A lot of results pop up when Lloyd looks it up.

Lloyd slowly turns to Dareth with a scared look. "You...You don't like my dad, do you?"

"No, no!" Dareth shouts, shaking his head frantically. "I mean, why would I like him? I'm not interested in men, and Lord Garmadon is way older than me. It's just gross!"

"These pairings...they're just not right," Cole says.

"Some of our fans are just crazy. I would never date Zane in my entire life," Jay says, shaking his head.

"And I don't have feelings for Cole, I never will," Kai says.

"This is a total disaster. I think I'm gonna have a nightmare tonight," says Lloyd.

"Me too," says Jay.

"Me three," says Dareth.

Cole lets out a sigh. "Never mind that. Let's go get something to eat," he suggests.

The Ninja all nod. Lloyd turns off the computer and the Ninja leave the room.

Later at night while the boys are sleeping they have a nightmare about dating the boys that the yaoi fans paired them with. One at a time they wake up screaming which causes Sensei Wu and Nya to wake up. It takes both of them ten minutes to calm the Ninja down and make them go back to sleep. The Ninja eventually do that, but the fact that some Ninjago fans made them like people of the same gender will forever haunt them.

* * *

**Okay, now I need to get something straight. I am NOT a homophobe. I support gay people in real life, but I don't support yaoi. That does NOT mean I'm a homophobe. I'm so sick of people stereotyping.**

**And just like I said before, don't bother flaming. You know why.**

**I'm not doing shoutouts this time. It's not that I don't like the people anymore, I'm just not sure if they would approve of this story. But you guys still rock though! You know who you are!**


End file.
